Nightmares
by SourSkull
Summary: Okay, so this is my very first fanfiction! It's a collection of short stories and about IsshuShipping and other shippings [HonorShipping, TrickyShipping, CheckMateShipping, etc] and will contain other chapters on other shippings, but at this point, there's just this one! They will either be drabbles, one-shots or short fluffs.


ISSHUSHIPPING

I sat there with N in my lap, rocking him back and forth softly. I was still shaken, but not nearly as bad as him; N was still sobbing loudly, crying into my shoulder and muttering choked phrases about what I thought was Ghetsis and the Pokemon he had when he was a child. He had been havng nightmares since I found him when he came back from traveling around the world and he had come to live with me, considering he couldn't just go back to Ghetsis... Each and every night. A new nightmare for him was just as bad for me as it was for him. Each time he woke up screaming and crying, I was always there right next to him to try to calm him down, though it rarely did come to a point where he could fall asleep in the same night. And when N couldn't sleep, neither would I. I did always worry too much. What could I say? I love him. Which meant I hadn't slept a full 8 hours for weeks. But I didn't care. If he wasn't happy, I was happy to try to help him.

I pat N's hair softly and cooed words that I had hoped would make him at least stop crying. That was usually as far as I would get, to get him coherent so he could tell me what had happened to make him so upset. And when I did get him to talk, it wasn't what I thought he would say; it wasn't about the Pokemon or Ghetsis, it was about me. He finally stopped choking on the tears that seeped into his mouth and looked up at me, obviously the dream had been very realistic. "Touya, you were... uh. Y-you were..." He choked on the words, he didn't want to say them. "I what? What happened, N? Can you tell me?" I stared at him, trying to act like the older person and comfort him, but he just sat there and stared at me, grabbing my shirt and nuzzling into my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his back like my mom would do to me whenever I had dreams that her and Touko were dead or missing; the worst kind of dreams to me. He just lay there in my lap facing me, head in my shoulder. "You were dead." He finally whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Ghetsis killed you, and I couldn't help!" His whisper got a bit louder, just to normal level at the last part, and for some odd reason, I smiled, knowing that to some degree, he did care for me as much as I may care for him. "Listen, look at me N..." I pulled his face so he was looking at me. "I'm right here, and one thing's for sure: Ghetsis can't touch this- I'll beat his ass. And he can't touch you either, not on my watch. I don't know how much you care for me, but I know that if Ghetsis tried to even come within three feet of you, he'd be fucked. Game over, man. You mean too much to me..." I blushed as I let those words out of my mouth, realizing what I had said was a bit personal, but he smiled and closed his eyes. But then, the smile faded and he turned back to me and stared with sad eyes. "I was just... Worthless. Watching you die. You bled out in front of me, and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen. Ever. I care for you, of course. Why would I come here, of all places in Unova, to live if I had any better options than with the guy I kinda liked... A little bit... Maybe a lot." He looked up at me and turned away, his face red, even in the dark of the room he had been staying in that Touko had moved out. Each time I came in here, I laughed because the walls were plastered with unicorns and stuff, but he seemed to like it, even saying that the unicorns were wonderful and cute. And "manly as fuck" as he would put it. But back to N, I once again pulled his face up to me and looked him dead in the eye. And I did something I thought I never would; I kissed him. I pressed my lips to his, and I admit, it was scary, because I thought he wouldn't kiss back, but he did, without any hesitation. We sat like that, the older boy in my lap, kissing each other for a good minute or two until we pulled away, needing air. He just stared at me for a second, then put a hand softly on my cheek. "Dude, I think it's the unicorns..." We both laughed, and I slept in his room that night, snuggling with this guy that I had liked for some time now, and I was perfectly content. I just hoped he didn't have another nightmare tonight.


End file.
